Naruto of the yokogan
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto was having a bad day as he ran into three drunk chuunin who then tried to kill him only for him to meet the nine tails and become friends with and gain a new doujutsu known as the yokogan. Op Naruto, smart Naruto, doujutsu Naruto, nice Kurama, and major civilian council bashing or scaring Please review but no flaming please as this is an idea that might not work out
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the hidden leaf village for all but one 9 year old as he was currently being chased by three drunken ninja and turned into an alley to hide from them when he found out it was a dead end. Naruto then turned around and found he was trapped as the three chuunin were standing at the only exit with kunai in hand. After three minutes the three ninja charged at Naruto before plunging their kunai into his body with one just barely missing his heart and the other two in his leg and arm. The three chuunin then left in a shinshun leaving Naruto to die. Afterwords Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the third Hokage and his personal anbu guard appeared before looking at Naruto saddened and rushed him to the hospital before sending his anbu to find the culprits.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer before deciding to walk. Ten minutes of walking later and Naruto arrived at a huge gate that said seal on a tag curious he walked up to the gate before he heard a voice. **"Well well well looks like my jailer decided to pay me a visit"** said the voice from the other side of the gate.

"Who said that?" Asked Naruto.

 **"I am known to your kind as the Kyuubi"** said the Kyuubi as he approached the gate expecting a scared Naruto but finding him standing there with a bored expression on his face.

"Well that explains why the chakra I feel behind the gate is suffocating, but I am still wondering where we are and how you and/or I got here" said Naruto.

 **"I will answer in this order we are in your mindscape and two I pulled you in here since we have a day before you get up I guess it will be time for me to explain things to atone for my sins. Let's start with your parents your mother my previous host was none other then Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, she was one hell of a hot head. And your father Minato Namekaze sealed me in here. Now to help atone for my sins I will help you achieve your dreams."** Said the Kyuubi trying to make it short sweet and to the point. **"By the way I never wanted to attack your village I was going to leave until that accused Uchiha used his sharingan to control me"** finished The Kyuubi.

"Wait I'm from a clan?" Asked Naruto getting excited. "Do I have any cool doujutsu or kekei genkai?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Hold on one thing at a time. First yes you are and second no you don't well minus living longer then most humans but other then that nothing. Why would you like one I could give you a doujutsu"** said the Kyuubi.

"Yea I would love to have a doujutsu" said Naruto.

 **"Give me an explanation of what you want your doujutsu to be able to do"** the Kyuubi said.

"Well I was thinking it could copy any jutsu like what I hear the sharingan can do but can even copy doujutsu and kekei genkai and let me use multiple at once as long as I see it I can copy it" said Naruto all excited like a kid in a candy store.

 **"Well it would take me three days to modify your Dna to give it to you but you would still have to unlock it in a stressful situation like the sharingan, oh and during the three years,** **besides you probably won't actually become a ninja for at least that long and think of a name for it"** said the Kyuubi. **"Also before you start calling me out loud in public just think what you want to tell me and I will hear you. And the name is Kurama"** said Kurama.

"Thank you Kurama-sensei" said Naruto.

 **"Hey Naruto when you wake up ask your jiji if he can teach you the shadow clone jutsu and give you a few advanced jutsu as you have way too much chakra for the clone jutsu"** said Kurama before laying down.

"Yes sensei" Naruto said before he felt his presence being pulled out of his mind.

 **"Looks like your waking up earlier then I thought. Before I forget start eating more then just ramen and also ask your jiji for training weights so you can gain muscle quicker"** said Kurama before Naruto dissapeared from his mindscape.

Konoha hospital

Naruto woke up to see The third Hokage sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed.

"Jiji where am I?" Naruto asked even though he knew where he was.

"You are in the hospital Naruto-kun. Do you remember anything from last night?" Asked Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto shook his head before looking at his Jiji. "Hey Jiji can you do me a couple favors?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.

"Can you teach me the shadow clone jutsu and a few others as I have way too much chakra to preform the clone jutsu oh and I will need some chakra weights as I do want to take that hat from you one day" said Naruto.

 _"Naruto ask him to get someone to teach you fuinjutsu as well"_ said Kurama through a mental link.

"Oh yea and also I want to learn fuinjutsu so I can be as awesome as my dad" said Naruto through a slip of the mouth earning face palm from Kurama.

The third Hokage's eyes widened at this. "How did you find out who your dad is?" He asked Naruto.

"It was kinda easy to piece together for one the blond hair and blue eyes and the fact that I basically look like a miniture version of him with whiskers" lied Naruto copying Kurama word for word.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. 'He's smarter then he looks if he figured it out at this age I guess I'll give him some help and at least his godfather can spend some time with him' thought Hiruzen. "Ok Naruto-kun I can help you with all that oh and for the fuinjutsu I will get my student to help you at my personal training ground so you can learn without any disruptions" said the third Hokage.

"Thank you Jiji" said Naruto as he walked out of the Hokage's office to head to his next destination.

Naruto ran to ichiraku ramen for lunch where he got a free meal as he hadn't shown up in a couple days afterwords he went home to rest before he was to start training.

Time skip three years later graduation day

Naruto was seen walking to the academy more built then he was three years ago and currently wearing restrictions seals at level 20 as he was training day and night to gain the ability to defend those he loves. As he was walking he ran into a merchant who obviously was already in a bad mood.

"Well if it isn't the demon brat I guess you want to die today" said the merchant who pulled out a sword before trying to swing it at Naruto. Naruto just side stepped before punching him in the gut with enough force to send him flying two feet off the ground.

"You are lucky I only used a fraction of my true strength as I don't want to hurt people in this village" said Naruto before he just walked away and into the door of the academy. After he entered the academy he walked to his classroom where he entered and found a seat next to Hinata.

"Morning Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"M-m-m-morning N-N-Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto then laid his head down before going to sleep for a bit as to talk to his tenant.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to a open field where he saw Kurama sleeping. "How are you enjoying it in here now that it's an open field and that the gate is open?"asked Naruto.

 **"It's quite enjoyable"** said Kurama.

Naruto just smiled before he decided to wake up in class.

Naruto woke up just in time as Iruka had just arrived and told the class to settle down.

"Now class when I call your name come to the next room..." Said Iruka as he began calling the students(now you know who passes in cannon but I'm going to change things up at the end). "...Naruto Uzumaki come to the exam room" said Iruka as he led Naruto to the exam room.

Once in the exam room Iruka looked at Naruto. "Now preform the transformation jutsu, substitution jutsu and the clone jutsu" said Iruka.

Naruto transformed into the fourth Hokage then switched places with Mizuki before swapping back then finally put his hands in familiar cross handsign. " **Shadow clone jutsu** " said Naruto as over ten real clones proofed into existence shocking Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka then congratulated Naruto before tossing his headband to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Naruto of the yokogan

Naruto transformed into the fourth Hokage then switched places with Mizuki before swapping back then finally put his hands in familiar cross handsign. " **Shadow clone jutsu** " said Naruto as over ten real clones proofed into existence shocking Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka then congratulated Naruto before tossing his headband to him. Soon Naruto walked out of the academy with his headband and sat on the swing when Mizuki came up and offered him a chance to become chuunin to which Naruto knew was a lie but went along with it.

"Naruto if you would like I could give you a special test to become a chuunin early all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and rush it to a little shack in the forest northeast of the north gate" said Mizuki.

* * *

Chapter 2 the unlocking of the yokogan

Naruto was doing as he was told just to catch Mizuki in a trap. When he knocked out the third Hokage with his harem jutsu he quickly wrote a note saying that he was taking the forbidden scroll to lure Mizuki in to a trap and prove he's a traitor. Once he arrived in the location that Mizuki told him about Naruto then opened the scroll and found three jutsu that he thought would come in handy then he found a storage seal with the words founders and second beside it. Naruto pumped some chakra into the seal and out came three vials of blood which he quickly sealed into his own storage scroll before quickly writing down Edo tensei and a few other jutsu which he thought would come in handy. Once he finished writing down the jutsu he quickly sealed the scroll he just finished writing said jutsu in into another storage scroll for safety. Before long Mizuki showed up with a grin on his face and waited a few minutes as he noticed Iruka show up.

"Naruto do you know how much trouble you are in?" Asked Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei mizuki-sensei said if I took the scroll I'd become a chuunin and that this is a secret test" said Naruto as he was playing innocent.

'Why would Mizuki tell him that unless' thought Iruka.

"Iruka have you come to help with getting rid of the demon brat?" Asked Mizuki from a tree behind Iruka.

"what are you talking about Mizuki?" Asked Iruka.

Mizuki just snickered before throwing a giant shuriken at Naruto which Iruka just jumped infront of taking the shuriken in his back. Naruto just stared wide eyed at Iruka before shutting his eyes in from the sudden pain. "Why? Why did you save me?" Asked Naruto with his eyes still closed. _"Naruto your doujutsu has awakened"_ said Kurama through a mental link.

"Because you are like a brother to me and my favorite student" said Iruka before coughing up blood.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal orange where the blue used to be, with fox slit pupils that at each tip started spiraling around with nine tomoe on the spiral. Iruka opened his eyes and gasped in shock.

"Mizuki-teme I will kill you for hurting Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as he looked at Mizuki before running through handsigns and ending on ram. **"Naruto style death bringer"** said Naruto as suddenly a black sword about six feet long in the shape of dna appeared in front of him. Naruto grabbed the sword and charged at Mizuki only to dissapear and reappear behind him looking like he swung the sword before Mizuki suddenly started to look like he was becoming a skeleton. Iruka took the shuriken out of his back in time to see Mizuki die and Naruto just stand there behind him with a sword dissapearing into thin air.

"N-Naruto are you okay?" Asked Iruka shocked that his student just did what he did to a chuunin level ninja.

"Yea I am Iruka sensei I just decided to end it as I didn't want you getting hurt anymore" said Naruto before he walked up to Iruka and helped him up then walked him to the hospital where they were met by the Hokage.

"Good job Naruto and I see your eyes have changed" said The Hokage.

"Yea it's my doujutsu" said Naruto.

"How can you have a doujutsu Naruto I mean no one ever seen those eyes before" said the Hokage curious as to how Naruto obtained the doujutsu.

"What can I say my doujutsu is called the yokogan and like the sharingan it can copy jutsu but can also do way more as it can copy doujutsu as well as bloodline jutsu like wood style" said Naruto.

"I don't believe that Naruto as you would have to prove it" said Sarutobi.

"Well do you have any wood users or doujutsu so I can prove as I would need to see it to copy it" said Naruto.

"Tenzo, after Kakashi shows his sharingan I want you to show a wood jutsu" said the third. "But let's do this at the chuunin exam final arena" he finished.

After three minutes they all arrived at the chuunin exams arena where Kakashi lifted his headband and looked at Naruto. "You know not many people know of my sharingan unless they see it or reed the bingo book" said Kakashi.

Naruto just smiled as he looked at Kakashi's sharingan before both his eyes morphed into the sharingan shocking all that were watching. "You weren't kidding" said both Naruto and Kakashi in unison as if the had practiced making eyes go wide.

Tenzo then went through handsigns which were copied by Naruto to a T. **"Wood style wood wall"** both Naruto and TenzoTenzo said as two walls appeared out of the ground.

If Sarutobi, Tenzo and Kakashi were shocked before then now they were beyond flabbergasted. For the first time in history someone managed to copy two different bloodlines. "Ok Naruto I believe you as I don't think you can fake a sharingan or its abilities let alone wood style, anything else I should know about your doujutsu?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well it allows me to mix other doujutsu as well, example say I copied two sharingan or two mangekyo it would give me the eternal mangekyo but I would still have to get the ability to use it through the same means but also I could use the Byakugan and sharingan at the same time" said Naruto making Kakashi, Tenzo and Hiruzen look like fish out of water. "Please keep this an SS rank secret as I don't want to be liked for my doujutsu I want to earn my respect as well as danzo would probably try to take my eyes as he already has ten sharingan" said Naruto.

"What do you mean he has ten sharingan?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well underneath the bandages I sensed ten eyes that had chakra signatures of ten Uchiha" said Naruto causing Sarutobi, Tenzo and Kakashi to widen their eyes.

'so that's why he pushed for the Uchiha to be killed' thought Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Wait you could sense them?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I mean sure when I wasn't paying attention I didn't notice but when he glared at me I kinda used a miniature chakra pulse to where he wouldn't sense it unless he was looking for it and found eleven different signatures plus a fake arm made out of lord firsts cells" said Naruto before he transformed into what he thought danzo looked like without the bandages( which when he transformed his left arm had 9 sharingan and was white and his left eye was a sharingan). Naruto then transformed back. "That's just a guess what he looks like without his bandages oh and his root are still around they are just hiding in the shadows" said Naruto.

"Well thank you Naruto-kun looks like danzo has just earned himself and his root banishment" said Sarutobi. "Now come we will have a council meeting" he continued before him, Naruto, Kakashi and Tenzo all walked to the Hokage tower. Naruto then. Deactivated his doujutsu as to hide his abilities.

Once in the meeting room danzo and the elders as well as the civilian and shinobi council were questioni why Naruto, Kakashi and his anbu Tenzo were in the room. "For one it doesn't matter as Naruto-kun here sensed something from Danzo that wasn't right and also we are going to rectify it. Naruto if you would" said Sarutobi.

Naruto then moved so fast that Hiashi turned on his Byakugan and saw the movements before widening his eyes. He watched Naruto remove 10 eyes from danzo before disappearing from the room for a minute and reappearing with a total of 19 sharingan eyes in jars.

"Danzo care to explain why you had 19 sharingan eyes?" Asked Hiashi.

"I decided to make use of the eyes of the dead clan instead of letting them go to waste" said danzo in a calm emotionless tone.

"Danzo shimura you are hereby banished from konoha and whatever root members you have can go with you mind you that's if any are alive" said Sarutobi.

"And what makes you think you can do this to me you old fool" said danzo.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto for a second asking a question with his eyes to which Naruto smirked and nodded before activating his doujutsu scaring almost everyone, mind you if danzo was scared he didn't show it. "See those are the eyes of a demon" said a civilian before Naruto changed his eyes to the sharingan.

"That is my doujutsu it is the ultimate doujutsu any jutsu, bloodline jutsu or doujutsu I see when it's activated will be copied and added to my list of abilities" said Naruto. "And before you ask no it can not be passed on to my children. _Well it can but not like I'll tell them_ " said Naruto while keeping the last part to himself.

"How do we know you didn't steal those eyes?" asked danzo.

"Easy no one has ever had these eyes before at least not since the sage of the six paths grandfather. And for two I plan on sending you out of konoha in style" said Naruto as he dissapeared before reappearing behind danzo with ten shadow clones. **"Fire lightning style secret finger jutsu: one thousand years of death"** said Naruto as he shoved his flaming and sparking fingers up danzo's ass sending him flying faster then the speed of sound out of konoha as the clones kept him going.

"And he's outta here" said Kakashi making the shinobi council fall on the floor clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

Hiashi was the first to gain his composure. "Thank you Kakashi I think we all needed that as he was trying to push for more power and really it wouldnt help our village to look stronger by having emotionless ninja" said Hiashi. "Though I am shocked that Uzumaki-San has a doujutsu especially one that can copy anything" said Hiashi.

"well I didn't know much either until I unlocked it and heard a voice in my head" said Naruto. "And no it didn't sound like an evil entity it sounded more like a wise man way beyond his years amoung the living, I think he said he was known as the sage of the six paths" said naruto earning gasps.

"In any case I declare this meeting over, dismissed" said Sarutobi.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was walking home after the council meeting with a smile on his face as he would no longer have to deal with Danzo wanting him as a tool. As Naruto was walking he saw Hinata walking through the village and got an idea. "Hey Hinata-chan you want to go grab a bite to eat? Maybe go on a date with me?" Asked Naruto causing Hinata to think she was dreaming as her crush just asked her out deciding to go with it as if it was a dream I case it wasn't real.

"S-sure N-N-Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata.

"Yatta I have the most beautiful girl in the village going out with me" cheered Naruto causing Hinata to blush a deep shade of red.

Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand before picking her up bridal style and running her to ichiraku ramen where he sat her down on one of the stools before noticing she passed out. _'She's really beautiful'_ thought Naruto while patiently waiting for her to wake up. An hour later Hinata woke up and noticed Naruto looking at her with a big dreamy smile on his face.

Hinata blushed before asking. "N-Naruto w-why a-are y-you s-staring at me?" She asked.

"I can't help but stare at someone as beautiful as you" said Naruto while in a trance before suddenly realizing what he said and blushing while turning to the counter.

 _'He thinks I'm beautiful'_ thought Hinata with a blush.

"Old man I would like three of the usual" said Naruto while trying to hide his blush.

"Coming up and what can I get you Hyuuga-sama?" Asked Teuchi ichiraku.

"M-may i p-please have o-one vegetable r-ramen" said Hinata.

"Three miso and one vegi coming up" said Ayame.

"So Naruto is this your girlfriend?" Teased Teuchi.

Naruto blushed. "N-no... I mean maybe... I mean I hope so" stammered Naruto trying to put his feelings into words.

 _'N-Naruto-kun wants me to be his girlfriend?'_ Thought Hinata.

"Well Hyuuga-sama would you be his girlfriend and make him happy?" Asked Ayame while cooking.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-would l-l-like that" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto was so into his ramen that his brain barely registered what Hinata said. After five minutes Naruto finished his ramen. "Thank you old man" said Naruto as he paid for his ramen and Hinata's.

"Hey Naruto take your money it's on the house today as a sort of celebration for you getting a girlfriend" said Teuchi.

Naruto did a double take before jumping for joy. "Yatta" yelled Naruto as he then picked Hinata up bridal style and snuck her into her room before dissapearing out the window and running home.

After running for ten minutes he arrived at his door. Naruto then grabbed his key before unlocking and opening his door, walking in and closing it behind him then running to his room.

Naruto sat on his bed in a lotus meditative pose and went into his mindscape.

 **"Well well well looks like my kit finally has a mate"** said Kurama in a slightly feminine voice.

Naruto juat stared blankly at the Kyuubi before shaking his head. "Okay I thought you were a guy unless your going through puberty..." Said Naruto really confused.

 **"Yes kit I'm a girl as well don't tell anyone though"** said Kurama before transforming into her human form. She had pale skin, long red hair with blonde streaks, massive F cup breasts, and she came to about six feet tall. When Naruto saw her human form his eyes bulged out of his head and he got a major nosebleed while imagining Hinata looking like that(A/N:remember when Naruto used the harem jutsu on Ebisu in the anime? Well this is kinda like that moment just with Naruto's imagination going into overdrive trying to picture a naked Hinata with huge breasts). Naruto then shook his head before closing his eyes. **"Like what you see kit?"** Asked Kurama in a seductive tone.

"Yes... I mean no. I was just thinking about Hinata" Naruto half lied.

 **"Anyway why did you come here?"** Asked Kurama.

"I wanted to ask if you knew any jutsu that would have come from my family?" Asked Naruto.

Kurama then got into a thinking pose. **"There was two that your father was known for. One is he Hirashin and the other was the ressengan, I could train you in them and by the time the chuunin exams come you would be a force to be feared. But it's up to you if you want to learn his jutsu"** said Kurama.

"I do want to learn that" said Naruto before blushing and looking down causing Kurama to tilt her head at him. "Can I call you mom? I mean your the closest thing I have to a mother, so will you be my mother?" Asked Naruto.

For the first time since her fathers death Kurama actually had tears falling down her face. **"Yeah sure kit I mean for the last little while I did see you as my own son but I didn't know if you would see me the same. So if you want me to be your mother I guess I could but you should get to bed I will train you in your sleep it will take a bit as I have to teach you fuinjutsu but you should have it down by I guess the beginning of the chuunin exams as the Hirashin was the hardest but the ressengan is pure chakra control"** said Kurama with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you kaa-san" said Naruto before exiting his mindscape.

 _ **"Your welcome Sochi"**_ said Kurama through a mental link.

Naruto then proceeded to lay in bed which almost immediately resulted in him passing out meanwhile Kurama started training him in his sleep as to help him learn. **"I just thought of something Sochi I could quicken the process by using my power to slow time on the outside of your mind basically speeding things up in here so that you can learn more quickly and if we do that I could have you know it by say three weeks time"** said Kurama.

"I would love that mom"said Naruto.

The next day 

Naruto woke up and started his morning with some instant ramen before opening the scrolls he sealed when he read the forbidden scroll. Naruto then activated his yokogan memorizing the handsigns and what was needed for the Jutsu's after memorizing the Edo tensei he created three clones and created three fuinjutsu circles around them using his memory of the look of the circles he wrote down once he was done he took the three vials of blood and poured one on each circle before running through handsigns. **"Forbidden jutsu: Edo tensei"** shouted Naruto as the first and second Hokage's appeared where two of his clones where and the third became Madara Uchiha. Naruto was beyond shocked that his idea for a substitution for the bodies worked.

"Why are we in an apartment and alive no less" asked the first Hokage.

"appears to me this boy here used my jutsu the Edo tensei which baffles me that someone his age as the chakra to use it let alone summon us" said the second Hokage in a neutral tone.

"who are you young one and how did you summon us I find it hard to believe you had three prisoners" said Madara.

"W-well I used three shadow clones and really my chakra is as close to infinite as it can get considering mother was sealed inside me" said Naruto. "The name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day believe it" Naruto finished.

The three looked at each other before the second Hokage cracked a smile. "Well looks like someone finally found a bypass for the human sacrifices and I'm proud of him he will make a fine Hokage one day" said the second Hokage earning nods from the others.

"What are your names again my studies at the academy were sabotaged by the civilian council and shinobi who hate me for what mother did while under the control of a sharingan user who used the alias Madara Uchiha" said said Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" the three legendary shinobi yelled in unison.

"As I said people sabotaged my studies and think I'm the demon fox or mother as I call her" said Naruto.

"My name is Hashirama senju, this is Tobirama senju and the brooder there is my best friend Madara Uchiha" said the one now known as Hashirama.

Naruto then bowed to the three. "I think we should tell Jiji that you three are back" said Naruto.

"Who is this Jiji you speak of?" Asked Tobirama.

"oh Jiji is the third hokage and he took over after my father died" said Naruto. (A/N: yes Kurama told him when she was training him before the academy ended.

"Wait Sarutobi took over the Hokage title a second time?" Asked Tobirama earning a nod from Naruto. "Well it would be nice to see my student again. Oh how is danzo?" Asked Tobirama.

"Well danzo started root before pushing for the Uchiha extermination then stealing all of the sharingan to use for his power but do not worry Madara I took the eyes back and kicked him out of the village via the thousand years of death" said Naruto causing a sweat drop from Hashirama. "By the way I think fire and lightning added to the already painful thousand years of death which is four fingers up the ass" Naruto finished earning a chuckle from Madara.

"Thank you for doing the Uchiha a favor" said Madara.

"no problem. By the way I have a doujutsu that can copy other doujutsu and bloodlines I already have wood style and the sharingan just to let you know" said Naruto.

Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama's eyes widened at the thought of a doujutsu that can do all that. "Anywho lets get to the Hokage tower" said Naruto.

The four of them started jumping from roof to roof which took them five minutes to arrive at the Hokage tower which they entered through the window scaring Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"T-Tobirama-sensei, H-Hashirama-sensei, and M-Madara Uchiha h-how are you all alive?" Asked a scared third Hokage.

"You can thank young Naruto for that he used shadow clones to substitute for the human sacrifice for the Edo tensei and our blood was in the forbidden scroll" said Tobirama as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm glad to say the village is still standing and well we will help you protect it as it is Naruto's will to protect the village" said Madara earning a proud smile from Hiruzen.

"In a couple years I might just give you this hat at the rate you are progressing" said Sarutobi.

"Well I think I will wait till I have the respect of all the people in the town first" said Naruto.

Well Naruto I think in a week you will be ready for a C rank mission as long as these three accompany you as with in he shadows In case you run into some real trouble" said Hiruzen.

"Well considering we might not last that long who knows" said Madara.

"wait Madara didn't you unlock the rennegan?" Asked Tobirama.

"Yes I did now let's see if I can activate it" said Madara as he switched his doujutsu to the rennegan by adding more chakra.

"Naruto activate your doujutsu maybe you could bypass the Edo tensei's effect of us not being around when your chakra depletes" said Tobirama as Naruto did that before his eyes morphed into the sharingan before it started to change into Madara's mangekyo before finally ending up with a rennesharingan.

"N-Naruto do you know what you just did?" Said Madara slightly shocked that he managed to unlock the eyes that he has been trying to for eons.

"No what?" Asked a now confused Naruto.

"You unlocked the true ultimate sharingan the rennesharingan an eye that has more power then the first Uchiha ever did" said Madara.

Naruto just smiled before an idea popped to his mind, Naruto then put his fingers together. **"Renne jutsu: Edo tensei second step partial revival"** said Naruto bringing the three legendary shinobi half way back to life.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had just given the three legends the ability to regenerate their own chakra but their lives rely on if he lives and dies so really they are still only half there. But they were impressed none the less as this kid has done more for them then they expected him to do. "Thank you Naruto-san you have given us a gift that we cannot repay" said Hashirama.

"No problem" said Naruto.

"Ahem... What are your plans lord first and lord second?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well I for one would love to take over as Hokage as it seems someone has ruined a future Hokage's academy days" said Hashirama as he cracked his knuckles.

Sarutobi gulped. "Well I guess it's as good a time as any to have a council meeting and scare the civilian council who started to take more power and changed the academy adding flower pressing into shinobi activities" said Sarutobi before suddenly getting floored by the killing intent radiating off of Tobirama alone.

"Those civilians will regret the day they didn't follow my laws" said Tobirama.

Naruto, Hashirama, Madara, and Hiruzen as well as the hidden anbu swore they could see the shinigami hovering behind him.

Council meeting an hour later

Naruto and Hiruzen were sitting beside each other And the civilian council started having a fit. "Why is the demon child here he should be executed for killing our families" said a fat merchant. Two seconds later Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama dropped from the ceiling. Tobirama was holding a spear made of pure water.

"Tell my why I shouldn't use my water style water spear on the lot of you for breaking the third's and fourth's laws" said Tobirama.

"And who the hell are you?" Asked the fat merchant.

"Look at the second face on the Hokage stone monument" said Tobirama as he grabbed the merchant and tossed the fat man out the room and right at his monument causing all the others to shit themselves in fear.

"Lord second how are you still alive? The last we heard you died" said a pink haired council woman.

"That you can thank young Naruto for. And now that me and my brother and his friend are back things will be returning to the way I had it. Where you dealt with only civilian matters and shinobi deal with the academy and shinobi matters" said Tobirama.

"You can't do this" screamed the pink haired woman.

"Yea I can and unless you want the wrath of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama senju and me then I suggest you shut up and sit down and listen to your Hokage" said Tobirama while leaking killing intent.

"Hai" was all that was heard from the civilian council the shinobi council was smirking that things were finally going right thanks to Naruto and they started thinking that maybe they should thinking that they should do something nice for him in return.

"I think this meeting is finished now civilians get lost" said Tobirama making all the civilians rush out the doors.

"Thank you Naruto for helping set this village straight. Is here anything we can do to repay you for getting the shinobi council their rights back?" Asked Hiashi.

"Well Hiashi-sama I was going to ask if I can date your daughter. But I can't think of anything other then training in all arts of the shinobi as my dream is to be the strongest Hokage ever and to master every shinobi art" said Naruto.

"Yes you can date Hinata as you have saved the council a lot of future problems, and I think we could share our bloodlines and doujutsu with you" said Hiashi getting nods from the others.

"thank you Hiashi-sama" said Naruto.

"Its no problem for the hero of our village" said Hiashi.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Tobirama.

"Does anyone have any blood or Dna samples from Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namekaze?" Asked Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Yes there are but they are in the hospital. Why?" Asked Shikaku Nara.

"Well I was going to revive them as well I mean I do want my parents back" said Naruto.

"That makes sense and it does serve two purposes as it would also reinforce our military and make us more feared as if word gets out that five legendary shinobi are back from the dead then no one would want to mess with us unless they face death" said Shikaku.

"Lord third can I get those blood samples?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes you can as this will bring us to the feared state we need" said Sarutobi. "I will go with you to get them" he finished.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Naruto trying to sound respectful.

"Anytime hero of the leaf" Sarutobi joked.

"On the matter who will be on my team?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh yes that would be Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga" said Sarutobi. "Your sensei is the only one that's not an Uchiha with a sharingan Kakashi Hatake" he finished.

"And do you think Madara Uchiha can train the 'last Uchiha' and get his attitude corrected?" Asked Naruto.

Sarutobi put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose before an evil smile started to form. "Yes it will be done" said Sarutobi.

"I think I can straiten this young Uchiha out" said Madara.

"Just a heads up his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he thinks everyone should bow to him, he thinks that he is better then all as he is an elite Uchiha, and he thinks that if anyone has anything he doesn't they owe it to him to give him what's there's" said Naruto causing Madara to scowl.

"I always thought the same for the longest time but I will fix him before he ends up like me and Hashirama" said Madara causing a smile to form on hashirama's face.

"Well I think this concludes everything" said Sarutobi earning nods from everyone.

Everyone was walking out of the meeting room when Naruto, Madara, Sarutobi, Tobirama, and Hashirama shinshined to the hospital where the nurse was shocked to see them all.

"How may I help you Hokage-sama?" Asked the nurse.

"yes I would like to get the blood samples of Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzumak" said the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the nurse before running to where the blood was stored.

After about five minutes the nurse returned with the two vials of blood before handing them to the Hokage. Then they all shinshuned back to the Hokage tower where Naruto did started writing the same symbols on the floor before summoning two clones and pouring the vials of blood near the two clones. Then Naruto did the handsigns for the jutsu. **"Forbidden jutsu Edo tensei"** Naruto shouted as Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzumaki replaced his two clones this time. Once the jutsu was done Naruto did a signed handsign. **"Renne jutsu: Edo tensei second step partial revival"** said Naruto causing his parents to look like they never died.

"Hello mom" said Naruto. _'Don't worry you are still my Kaa-chan as you helped raise me to become who I am right now'._ Said Naruto through a mental link.

"... Sochi is that you" said Kushina earning a nod.

"My boy has grown up well" said Minato.

"Sochi I hope Kyuubi hasn't tried to hurt you" said Kushina with a hint of worry.

"Mom why would kaa-chan hurt me all she did was help me when I needed it like teaching me to cook through mental imaging and how to use my doujutsu which hasn't been seen since before the sage of the six paths time" said Naruto.

Kushina was confused, she wanted to be proud of her son for learning to cook and what not but at the same time she was worried that the Kyuubi would try to control Naruto.

 _"Sochi let me talk for a bit"_ said Kurama earning a mental nod from Naruto.

 **"Kushina-chan just so you know when I was sealed inside you while you were pregnant with Naruto I gained your love for him, so I will not let any harm come to our Sochi. To me he is just as much my flesh and blood as much as he is yours, I love him too much to see him get hurt. And just a heads up he has a girlfriend, her name is Hinata Hyuuga she is the heir to the Hyuuga clan"** said Kurama through Naruto's body.

Kushina looked to all around her and they all looked content as if they could tell it was the truth. Kushina sighed before nodding her approval.

 **"Thank you Kushina-chan. Oh Minato-kun can you give Naruto the key to the seal so I can give him the power he needs?"** Asked Kurama.

"I'll give it in a couple years as I want to teach him a few things first" said Minato.

 **"I'm fine with that"** said Kurama before going back to sleep.

"I love you mom" said Naruto.

"I love you too Sochi" said Kushina.

"I love you son" said Minato.

"I love you dad" said Naruto. _"And I love you Kaa-chan"_ said Naruto through mental link.

 _"I love you too Sochi"_ said Kurama.

"Ok Naruto what are your plans?" Asked Minato trying to see what he was learning and what his dream was.

"well Kaa-chan is teaching me the Hirashin and ressengan and I dream of being Hokage but not just any Hokage the God of shinobi as well" said Naruto.

 _"Naruto-chan activate your doujutsu and ask your dad to show you both then you will be able to use it in less then a day"_ said Kurama.

Naruto activated his doujutsu before smiling at his parents shocked faces. "This is the yokogan. Hey dad can you use the ressengan and Hirashin?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure son are you curious about your dads two signature jutsu?" Asked Minato.

"Yes" said Naruto.

Minato then focused chakra into a ball in the palm of his hands to which Naruto copied perfectly causing Minato's jaw to drop. "H-h-how?" Stuttered Minato.

"My doujutsu allows me to copy any jutsu doujutsu or bloodline I see in action" said Naruto.

Minato then thought that his son had already surpassed him but did a short ranged Hirashin to which Naruto copied without the seal by imagining a seal where he wanted to go. Naruto then got an evil smirk before suddenly flashing to ichiraku where he shocked the ichiraku's before he ordered sixteen bowls of miso ramen to be delivered to the Hokage's tower. After Naruto flashed back his parents wondered where he went.

"Sorry got lost on the path of life, before having to take another path thanks to a black cat and then helped an old lady cross the road" Said Naruto causing everyone in the room to face fault.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Hiruzen.

The door opened to reveal Ayame ichiraku holding a large box or ramen before Kushina snatched the box. "Kushina-sama? lord fourth? Lord second? Lord first? How? Wait never mind this seems to have Naruto writen all over it" said Ayame as she then started to rub her temples.

"Well your right about one thing if it wasn't for Naruto and his ideas we wouldn't be here as he created a resurrection jutsu based on my Edo tensei using shadow clones" said Tobirama.

"Well I delivered the food, I'll tell my dad but doubt he will believe me" said Ayame.

"Good luck Ayame-née-chan" said Naruto. After Ayame left Naruto and the others ate their food before talking about what they were going to do. "I was thinking dad could teach me fuinjutsu and mom could teach me kenjutsu" said Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time skip one day later**

Naruto was walking to the academy with a smile on his face as he listened to people whisper about the former Hokage have come back to life. Naruto just arrived at the academy entrance to find his mother, father, and the other three he brought back waiting there with smiles on their faces. "Good luck Naruto hope you get a good sensei" said the five of them in unison.

"Thanks guys" said Naruto as he then walked into the academy for the last time he hoped.

Once in the class he saw his classmates look at him. "Dobe I heard you have an a class jutsu in your arsenal you better give it to me if you know what's good for you" threatened Sasuke.

Naruto smirked. "Would you say that to the founders of the leaf?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes because unlike the Uchiha they are nobody's" said Sasuke.

Naruto then snapped his fingers. "Uncle Madara, uncle Hashirama can you help me with this so called elite Uchiha?" Asked Naruto as Madara Uchiha and Hashirama senju appeared in the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your not the founder of the Uchiha he died years ago I could kill you in five seconds" stated Sasuke thinking he was superior to who he thought was a fake.

"Your on I could bring you down with only one finger as I wouldn't want to kill the last young Uchiha before I could bring you out of he darkness and into the light" said Madara.

"Hello Iruka-San lord third has told us all about you, you have done a great job teaching these kids. Do you mind if my friend Madara Uchiha uses the academy training grounds for this little spar to teach how far he has fallen"said Hashirama.

"S-sure lord first" said Iruka causing the kids to go wide eyed.

"Actually Naruto could beat you without his doujutsu all he would need is taijutsu and maybe basic ninjutsu but nothing else" said Madara before he hit Sasuke with one finger sending him flying out the window and into the training ground.

"H-h-how did you... Hit me?" Asked Sasuke as he spat blood.

"You are very ignorant aren't you, just so you know even Hashirama was better then you when he was your age" said Madara.

Madara then activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan's tsukuyomi before showing Madara's past up till how he learned the darkness is lonely and quiet and the friendship he had was a great thing. "W-why are you showing me this?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I want you to know the path you are taking is one that will lead you to nothing but pain and loneliness, at least with friends you will have the happiness that you need to gain the power I have" said Madara. "It may take a while but you will eventually be very powerful like Naruto here" said Madara.

"How is the dobe strong?" Asked Sasuke.

"He would have to be to be able to bypass the Edo tensei's human sacrifice and revive not only me but my best friend, his brother, Naruto's mother and Naruto's father. And all of us are legends in our own right but to revive us is in a whole other league" finished Madara.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke replied with before settling down.

"Well it looks like I might have saved you but should you ever stray I will beat you till you learn" said Madara.

"Wait Naruto revived you all but also improved on lord seconds forbidden jutsu?" Asked Iruka earning nods from the two legendary shinobi.

Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Who is on who's team?" Asked Naruto.

"Right. team one is...(skipping to team seven because all civilian teams suck anyhow) team seven is Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei's are lord first, lord second, Madara Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba inuzuka your sensei's are Kushina Uzumaki and Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Why does the baka's team get four sensei's? And the best ones at that while people like me are stuck with the baka's mother and some loser?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura I'd watch what you're u say as Kushina may be his mother but she was known as the red death and Kurenai earned her title through genjutsu that kill and defiantly do not make lord fourth mad" said Iruka.

Sakura gulped then shut up. "Now as I was saying, since team nine is still in circulation so team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now everyone your sensei's will be here to pick you up after lunch now go eat and be back here right away" said Iruka.

Time skip three hours later

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were still waiting for their sensei's to arrive. What confused Sasuke was how Naruto was so powerful yet in all his tests he basically became dead last. "Hey Naruto how is it possible that you are so powerful yet you still are the dead last?" Asked Sasuke.

"That's an easy question to answer Sasuke. The answer is deception. Deception is a ninjas number one tool in battle" said Naruto.

"That makes some sense but still how much stronger are you if my ancestor thinks so highly of you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well put it this way I revived five Kage level ninja and gave them half life or their bodies back but their souls are kinda tied to me so when I die they die" said Naruto. "Also I think if I was to go all out I think I could give uncle Madara a run for his money" said Naruto causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"Can you help me gain the power to crush my brother?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure but you got to promise me one thing that you will find out why he did it first before you try to kill him and I will trap you both in a tsukuyomi if I have to" said Naruto as he flashed his version of the eternal mangekyo sharingan(Naruto's eternal mangekyo looks like a reverse version of Madara's where the main color is black while the pattern is red and in the center where e pupil would be was white).

"H-how did you get the sharingan?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well for one my doujutsu copy's doujutsu, jutsu and any bloodlines like wood style and allows me to use their powers whenever naturally so I have this from my battle with Kakashi and seeing Madara's eye but just so you know danzo stole the eyes of you dead family member but I got them back they are in jars right now for safe storage in case they are ever needed by an Uchiha" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto you did more for my family then you had to" said Sasuke.

"Well what was the alternative him misusing your family's powers" said Naruto.

As soon as Naruto was finished talking he got up and silently placed a fuinjutsu seal which when activated would cover the room in a mist and set it up to activate when the door was opened. Naruto sat down just as Kakashi opened the door activating the seal covering everyone in a dense mist causing Sasuke and Hinata to try to sense where everyone was using chakra pulses. Meanwhile Kakashi and the other sensei's raised an eyebrow. 'Creative way to conceal your whereabouts from an enemy' thought the four elite ninja in unison.

Naruto smirked before dispersing the mist with a single c rank wind jutsu. "Can you see now sensei's?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes and our first impression of you three is that you might have talent and I mean might" the four said in unison.

"Meet us on the roof" said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata then walked to the roof and noticed Kakashi reading a book.

"Ah you are here now let's start with introductions I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake I have a few likes and a few dislikes, my hobbies are none of your concern and my dream your too young to know" said Kakashi. "You blondie" he continued.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Hinata-chan, my friends and training, my dislikes are those who judge others and those who abandon their friends. My hobbies are training, going on dates with Hinata-chan and learning new things weather that be for everyday life or the battlefield. My dream is to surpass all Hokage and bring peace to the elemental nations" said Naruto.

"Next Hyuuga-san" said Kakashi making sure not to get on Naruto's bad side yet.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I love spending time with Naruto-kun, pressing flowers and my family, my dislikes are those who judge, those who rape, and those who use others as slaves. My hobbies are flower pressing and being with Naruto-kun. My dream is to bring both sides of my family together and be a good wife to Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Last you duckbutt" said Kakashi earning a scowl from Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha not duckbutt. I have very few likes those being my two friends who are my teammates and training. My dislike is my brother who killed my whole clan. I don't have an hobbies but I do have an ambition which is to bring honor back to the Uchiha name" said Sasuke.

"Now for the other sensei's" said Madara. "My name is Madara Uchiha. I have only one like and that is my friends. My dislikes are my past mistakes and how much I hurt my family and friends by doing what I did before I died. My hobbies are simple protect Naruto and Sasuke. My dream has long since been accomplished as the village hidden in the leaves was created" said Madara.

"My turn I guess. My name is Hashirama senju I am also known as the first Hokage. I like the village and my friends and family. My dislikes are those who harm others and perverts" said Hashirama as he glared at Kakashi who was now swearing bullets. "My hobbies are growing trees and watching the next generation of shinobi grow. My dream was to create peace but now it's to help Naruto with his dream" said Hashirama.

"My name is Tobirama senju but you can call me lord second. I like my family and friends. I dislike those who hurt others or cause emotional pain. My hobbies are training and protecting those I love. My dream is the same as my brother" said Tobirama.

"Now tomorrow we will have the true gennin test which has a 66% fail rate meet me at training ground seven at 8 am tomorrow" said Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**To all those flamers like the guest who's telling me to kill myself and learn English or that Kushina and Hinata are useless. Go to hell as this is my story if you don't like it don't read. Now sorry about my rant to all those loyal readers thank you for all your kind words as you all understand that as a writer we have the right to write what we want I am happy to have loyal readers like you but to all flamers don't bother reading if all you want to do is hurt others feelings** **now on with the story.**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were busy training at training grounds seven waiting for Kakashi to arrive for their test. "So Sasuke I have an idea for a combination jutsu" said Naruto.

"Yeah what is your idea lets hear if it's any good" said Sasuke.

"I wish thinking you use fireball jutsu and I'll use great breakthrough alongside lightning ball which I created to copy a fire ball but also amplify its power and maybe Hinata can use water style water bullet to cover the back so he can't escape" said Naruto.

"Wow dobe it looks like you are better then you look" said Sasuke.

Soon Kakashi arrived without the others. "So sensei where are the other sensei's?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well they said they would rather watch you do the bell test" said Kakashi. "But seeing as how you have already the basics of teamwork I decided to test how well you do in battle" said Kakashi. "Oh and don't hold back or you might die" said Kakashi.

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata dissapeared in three plumes of smoke causing Kakashi to smile thinking about how they were going to take this.

 _"Hey Sasuke I think we should do a three way attack you use fireball jutsu from one side, Hinata water bullet from another, and I will attack from the third side with lightning dragon"_ whispered Naruto causing nods of approval from his team.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata appeared in a triangle formation around Kakashi before going through their respective handsigns causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen. _'Oh crap'_ thought Kakashi as he went through his own handsigns. **"Earth style earth dome"** said Kakashi as a huge foot thick dome of earth covered him.

 **"Lightning style lightning dragon/fire style fireball/water style water bullet"** said the three gennin in unison. Once the three jutsu hit the dome Kakashi's eye widened as the lightning dragon almost hit him.

"Looks like I have to get serious" Said Kakashi as he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

Naruto then activated his doujutsu before smiling while running through handsigns. **"Wood style wood trap jutsu"** said Naruto as he created wood cages and clones that sucked the chakra out of the opponent. Naruto then sent one to Kakashi's location.

By the time Kakashi noticed the wooden cage he was too late as it had already landed on him. "Shit. Oh well looks like I lost" said Kakashi.

Naruto then let the jutsu drop by using Sasuke's fireball jutsu from the outside. Once the wooden cage was burnt Kakashi walked out with a smile on his face. "You guys are probably the best team in the leaf I think it's time for some c rank missions" said Kakashi. Naruto just smiled while Sasuke did his trademark "Hn".

"Why c rank I thought d rank was how gennin were supposed to start" said Naruto.

"Well it used to but now d ranks are used for teams who need teamwork excersizes" said Kakashi

While walking to the Hokage's tower Naruto was talking to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan what will your father think of this?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto-kun most likely be proud as I will be the first Hyuuga gennin to start on c rank missions" said Hinata.

Once at the Hokage tower the third Hokage was looking at team seven as team eight was walking out the door. "Lord third I request a c rank mission for my team" said Kakashi causing team eight the sensei's of team eight the third Hokage and fourth Hokage and Iruka to gasp.

"What happened to d rank?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well considering that they almost killed me three times when I was underestimating them and pushed me to use my sharingan I think it's time" said Kakashi causing more gasps as Kakashi was a jonin and three fresh out of the academy gennin pushed him.

"Well alright I have a mission to deliver a scroll that I was going to ask Guy to take but seeing as you think they are ready I will let them have it" said Hiruzen as he handed a scroll with important information.

"This scroll is for the fire daimyo please get it to him as soon as you can but pack for a five day trip" said Hiruzen.

Naruto and Hinata decided to go to her house first as Naruto wanted to walk Hinata home. Once at the Hyuuga compound gate the guards stopped them.

"Uzumaki-San, lady Hinata, lord Hiashi requests your presence" said the guards.

"Hai lead the way if you please" said Naruto.

The guard looked at Naruto curiously but decided to just lead Naruto to Hiashi's office. Once there the guard knocked on the door. "Lord Hiashi. Lady Hinata and Uzumaki-San are here" said the guard.

"Let them in" Said Hiashi.

"Hai" said the guard as he opened the door letting Naruto and Hinata in before closing it behind them.

Hiashi then looked at Naruto and Hinata as the sat on the cushions on the opposite side of the desk. "Now Uzumaki-San I know you and my daughter have been dating and she has become stronger since you started but I want to know how much stronger she is" said Hiashi.

"Well it's safe to say with Sasuke and me on the same team as her we almost accidentally killed Kakashi while he was underestimating us until he started taking us seriously and started using his sharingan but still lost to us" said Naruto with a proud smile.

Hiashi by now was beyond shocked as he knew Kakashi's reputation and even had trouble taking Kakashi down without using his Byakugan. "Well my daughter I think this is not only surprising but very good. Isthere anything else I should know?" Asked Hiashi as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well father we have officially skipped d rank missions straight to c rank" said Hinata causing her father to do a spit take.

"What?" Asked Hiashi.

"As my Hime said we have a C rank mission to deliver a scroll to the diamyo" said Naruto.

"I am proud of you my daughter not even I had gotten to skip the dreaded d rank mission where we have had to capture Tora. I swear that should be an A rank mission as that cat is no ordinary cat" said Hiashi.

"Thank you for your praise father" said Hinata.

"You are doing great your kindness obviously isn't hindering you like I originally thought" said Hiashi. "And Uzumaki-San thank you for taking care of my daughter" said Hiashi.

"I love her and would give my life for her. Can I talk to you in private please Hiashi-sama" said Naruto.

"Hinata may you please excuse yourself and get ready for your mission" said Hiashi.

"Yes father. Meet you at the gate Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

Once Hinata was out of earshot Hiashi activated privacy seals. "Now what would you like Uzumaki-san?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama I would like your permission to marry Hinata after the chuunin exams I will propose soon but I was wanting to ask you or your permission" said Naruto.

"Permission granted on one condition you make it to chuunin first" said Hiashi.

"That shouldn't be too hard. And on a lighter note my father invites you, Hinata and hanabi for dinner you can bring Neji but tell him to leave his destiny crap and attitude a the door, I won't be held responsible for what my dad or mom do but that will probably be put off till after the mission" said Naruto.

"Duly noted and I already know how scary your father can be as he is the yellow flash" said Hiashi.

"Well Hiashi-sama I have to go get ready I will bring Hinata back in a week as that is what the mission calls for" said Naruto.

"Well good luck and make sure my daughter stays safe" said Hiashi unconsciously activating his Byakugan.

"Will do and anyone tries to hurt her and they will deal with my full power" said Naruto also unconsciously activating his doujutsu and copying Hiashi's Byakugan.

Hiashi noticed the change in Naruto's eyes and coughed into his hands. "Sorry Uzumaki-San I think I accidentally activated my Byakugan and you accidentally activated your doujutsu causing you to copy my doujutsu" stated Hiashi.

"Gomen gomen" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san we are both at fault as my way of apologizing I will train you in jyuken" said Hiashi.

"You don't have to" said Naruto.

"I want to" said Hiashi.

"Well I will be back as soon as our mission is over" said Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Madara were walking back home after a very uneventful delivery. As they were about to reach the gate to the hidden leaf four bandits jumped out followed by a missing nin known as Aoi Rokushō. "Give us all you money and belongings or else you will face the blade of the Nidiame Hokage" said Aoi as he pushed chakra though the lightning sword.

Naruto looked to his team and sensei's getting a nod from all of them. "To get anything from us you will have to best me in a fight" said Naruto.

"Ha like a little brat could even touch me" said Aoi in a cocky tone.

"Really then I think I should go wild" said Naruto before disappearing in a yellow flash. "And I'm still holding back on the speed as if you can't keep up with this why should I go faster" said Naruto as Aoi was wide eyed that a kid could match the yellow flash for speed. **"Ressengan"** said Naruto as he slammed Aoi in the back with his ressengan sending him flying through three trees.

After fifteen minutes Aoi came back pissed beyond belief as he had lost to a kid. "You will pay for that kid" said Aoi before suddenly feeling his feet burning, deciding to look down to find out if it was just from being tossed through there trees but found black flames.

"You picked the wrong fight there traitor" said Madara.

"And who are you to say I picked the wrong fight?" Asked Aoi too pissed to feel much pain at this point.

"And here I thought you would recognize the face of the founder Uchiha" said Madara. "but I guess I am wrong as you can't even recognize Madara Uchiha when you see him" said Madara causing Aoi to start shaking in fear. "I see you now realize that your death is iminant" said Madara.

"Ha me afraid of you I kill you that makes me a legend" said Aoi before realizing he's feet were now ash.

"Madara sensei let me" said Naruto before running through handsigns. **"Lightning style red rum"** said Naruto as blood red lightning bolts flew from Naruto's hands before hitting Aoi before his body exploded leaving only his head intact. (A/N: yes. Yes I did add that reference in)

"nice touch Naruto who would have thought you would have had a jutsu like that in your arsenal" said Kakashi.

"Well this jutsu is meant to do what you just saw make their body explode but leave the head as to collect the bounty on said individual" said Naruto as he sealed Aoi's head in a scroll then grabbing the second Hokage's sword before they started to finish their way to the Hokage tower.

Once in the tower the secretary noticed that the gennin were covered in blood as they walked by and straight to the Hokage's office where the third and fourth Hokage's as well as Iruka were just finishing up with team eights mission. Once team eight turned to leave they noticed team seven covered in blood with smiles on their faces. "Team seven successfully completed their first mission and also Naruto killed Aoi Rokushō on his own" said Kakashi causing everyone but those in team seven to have eyes the size of dinner plates as well as their jaws on the floor.

"H-how is it that the dead last is so powerful? Mind you how could he have done that?"asked Kiba.

"Easy he trained harder then you ever have he was trained by someone just as powerful as you Hokage or stronger" said Madara. "And you probably only are strong when teamed up with your ninken" finished Madara.

"That's enough Madara sensei. But he is right Kiba the one that trained me taught me deception is a ninjas best friend" said Naruto. "Lord Hokage can you please put the money from the bounty in the Hyuuga account as Hinata's so that she can start her savings" requested Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun it would be a simple task" replied Hiruzen.

"Now I got to bring Hinata home so Kakashi-sensei can fill you in" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-kun have a good day" said Hiruzen.

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the Hokage tower hand in hand until one civilian decided to make his voice heard. "Why are you with the demon child lady Hinata?" Asked the civilian almost yelling his question.

Hinata dropped into her gentle fist stance. "First he is not a Demon child, second he is the man I love, and third call him that again and you will be receiving a jyuken strike where it won't heal" said Hinata with her Byakugan active causing said man to flinch.

"But he is a demon he killed our families" said a man behind the man that Hinata was facing.

 **"Eight trigrams thirty two palms"** said Hinata as she struck the man thirty two times. "If you don't treat my Naruto with respect I will hunt you all down the way you all hunted him and the Hyuuga will follow me in this hunt" said Hinata as the others dragged the body of the unconscious man away.

"You didn't need to do that my hime" said Naruto.

"I wanted to as they need to know that you are not a monster" said Hinata.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence hime, oh my kaa-chan wants to meet you" said Naruto earning a confused look from Hinata.

"What do you mean I thought I already met her?" Asked Hinata.

"Not really as that was my mom not my kaa-chan here hold my hand I'll take you to her" Said Naruto. Naruto then flashed her to the Hokage stone heads before sitting in a meditative position still holding her hands. After five minutes Hinata was pulled into her mind then into Naruto's.

"Where am I Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"You are in my mindscape my hime right kaa-chan?" Asked Naruto before a big nine tailed fox started to walk to them.

 **"Right Sochi and you must be the beautiful angel who stole my sochi's heart"** said Kurama.

"H-hai" said Hinata.

 **"Well my real name is Kurama but you can call me Kaa-chan if you want as you won my sochi's heart"** said Kurama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you loyal readers**

 **now let's get to the real chapter 8**

* * *

Naruto was sitting down letting his Kaa-chan talk with Hinata. "So your the one who helped Naruto-kun train and learn?" Asked Hinata.

 **"Yes child I did my Sochi wouldn't have noticed you if I hadn't"** said Kurama.

"Well I am really glad those texts on you were wrong as if they were we wouldn't be here right now" said Hinata.

 **"Right you are here give me your hand I'll put a little bit of my chakra in your system as to help you and this way Naruto will know where you are"** said Kurama as she put her hand on Hinata's before pushing chakra into Hinata.

"Thank you Kaa-chan" said Hinata as she winced from the pain. After Kurama finished with what she was doing she wanted to go for a nap.

 **"I'll talk to you tomorrow young heiress"** said Kurama as she closes her eyes.

"Night Kaa-chan" said Naruto and Hinata in unison before leaving Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto and Hinata both got up and stretched before Naruto flashed her to her clan compound. "Guard-San please take Hinata-chan to her room and let her rest tomorrow I will be by to talk to lord Hiashi" said Naruto as the guard bowed before escorting Hinata to her room and informing Hiashi of the meeting.

Naruto then flashed to his dad's place before letting them know he was going straight to bed as his first kill had bothered him but he was doing his best to hide how he felt.

Once in his room he activated his privacy seal as to not let a sound out while he cried. As he was crying Kurama's heart broke so she did what she could to help him move on. _"Sochi its ok think of it this way he would have killed Hinata or worse raped her if you didn't. Please don't blame yourself as really you are not a bad person. If you ever have to kill again just think of it as your protecting those you love like me and Hinata for example"_ said Kurama trying to consol Naruto.

 _"Thank you Kaa-san that helped a lot. I don't think i will ever like killing, but if it means protecting those I love certain situations may call for it"_ said Naruto.

 _"Anytime Sochi I will always be here for you"_ said Kurama.

Time skip the next morning 

Naruto was slowly getting up out of bed when he heard some fighting outside. What he saw disgusted him two people were kicking the shit out of a little girl who was trying to buy food it looked like. Naruto quickly got dressed and jumped to the aid of the little girl. "Stop it and leave her alone" said Naruto.

"Looks like the demon brat wants the little girl all to himself" said the first man.

"Yeah let's have some fun beating the crap out of him" said the second.

Naruto smiled before he crossed his fingers. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** said Naruto as eleven clones came into existence, ten around the men and one beside Naruto.

"Go to the Hokage and get him here asap" Naruto said to his clone.

After about five minutes the third Hokage appeared with the fourth by his side and six anbu around them. "Naruto-kun may I ask why you have shadow clones around two civilians?" Asked the third Hokage.

"Well two reasons lord third, first is that these men were beating the little girl by my side, and second they called me demon brat so I thought why not have their Hokage punish them for breaking your law" said Naruto.

Both Hokage's got an evil glint in their eyes. "Anbu tell Anko and Ibiki know that they can tourture these two civilians to their hearts content and to make an example out of them for hurting the fourth's son" said the third Hokage.

"Hai" said the two anbu in unison before dissapearing to get Anko and Ibiki while two others dragged the two men to T&I.

Naruto then turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" Asked Naruto.

"Y-yea I w-was j-just t-trying t-to b-buy s-some f-food f-for m-my k-kaa-chan" stuttered the girl still afraid after just being beaten.

"Dad can you take her and make sure that she doesn't have this happen again?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure son I guess I could" said the fourth Hokage.

As the fourth and the girl were walking Naruto couldn't help but smile as he helped someone. "Hey Naruto-kun" said a voice behind him making him turn around.

"Hi my hime how are you this morning?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm good Naruto-kun just was on my way to see if there are any missions for us as Kakashi stopped at the compound to let me know to meet him at the Hokage tower" said Hinata.

"Ok my hime I will walk with you" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand before they started walking to the Hokage tower.

Once at the tower they walked straight passed the receptionist and straight to the mission room where Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting. "Bout time you two got here" said Sasuke.

"Well we got lost on the road of life" said Naruto making a lone tear fall from Kakashi's only visible eye.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Any missions lord Hokage?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Send in the client" said Hiruzen before the doors opened to reveal a drunkard that looked around his 40's.

"Y-You think th-these brats are g-going to keep m-me safe?" Said the drunkard.

"Tazuna you would be surprised as to what these thre kids are capable of and what they can't handle their other three sensei's can" said Hiruzen.

"Wait these kids have four sensei's?" Asked Tazuna.

"Yes and I think you might know them from the history of our village as two of them have their faces on the Hokage stone monument. The first and second faces and the last one is none other then Madara Uchiha" said Hiruzen causing Tazuna to sweat drop as a thought crossed his mind. "And before you ask they were dead but the young blonde revived them and his mother and father" stated Hiruzen.

 _"If those three alone are their sensei's they are bound to be a force to be feared let alone the scarecrow there"_ thought Tazuna.

"Ok you three will help me get back to my home safely as well as protect me while I build a bridge" said Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun why are you smiling?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh no reason other then Danzo was over there last I heard and now I have a chance to finish the job" said Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna were walking down the road to the wave when Naruto noticed a puddle. "Hey Kakashi it hasn't rained in weeks hasn't it?" Asked Naruto.

"No it hasn't Naruto" said Kakashi already guessing what Naruto was going to do.

The group kept walking and Kakashi was attacked from behind and sliced in to by a chain between the gloves of two ninja. Little did everyone know Kakashi subsituted with a log before being sliced. Naruto then moved in between the two ninja before putting a resengan in their sides sending them apart but their chains kept them together as a result the pay fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well good job Naruto these may have been chuunin rank missing nin but you took care of them like they were bandits" said Kakashi as he appeared from the bushes before looking at Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do" said Kakashi.

Tazuna was sweating. "You know you are lucky lord Hokage knows this team can handle an S rank mission with all of their sensei as back up in case but without us they can handle a high A rank" said Kakashi.

"Well if we had more money we would have paid you for the rank it is supposed to be but Gato has taken all of our money. Also he has missing nin as body guards" said Tazuna.

"Well my gennin this looks like it went from a simple C rank to at least High A rank if not S rank I'll send a clone to get our backup" said Kakashi.

"Hai" was what was heard from the gennin.

"Thank you all for your kindness. And don't worry about payment as soon as we have enough money to pay we will pay the rest" said Tazuna.

"Thank you Tazuna-san" said Kakashi.

"By the way who is the back up?" Asked Tazuna.

"Well they are the legends of the hidden leaf no ninja we know of have come close to their level. They were the first and probably last to surpass SS rank that we know of" said Kakashi in a cryptic voice.

"WAIT THOSE NINJA ARE STILL ALIVE?" Asked Tazuna.

"Well thanks to our blonde gennin they are" said Kakashi. "By the way this is an S class secret and is punishable by death" said Kakashi causing Tazuna to sweat profusely.

 _'If those ninja are still alive then the hidden leaf should be feared for a long time to come, as those ninja to this day are amoung the most feared of names'_ thought Tazuna.

Soon they came to a large river where Naruto smiled as he possessed wood style he could easily cross the river. Naruto ran through a series of sixty different handsigns at a rate that shocked even Kakashi. _"Wood style temporary bridge jutsu"_ whispered Naruto as a large bridge made of wood appeared. "Everyone cross now this jutsu was a jutsu that lasts no more then sixteen minutes as that is how long I will keep pumping chakra into it" said Naruto causing everyone to run across the bridge till they reached the other side, where Naruto stopped putting chakra into the jutsu causing the bridge to rot.

"H-how does this kid have _his_ wood Style?" Asked Tazuna.

"His bloodline is rarer then the firsts or any other ninja since the time of the sage of the six paths as it was his uncle who held this bloodline" said Kakashi.

"Let me guess another S rank?" Asked Tazuna.

"Worse the first ever SSS rank as his doujutsu copies everything from doujutsu and other bloodlines to regular jutsu" said Kakashi.

Tazuna gulped before looking ahead. _'I better be careful not to get too drunk and accidentally spill these secrets'_ thought a slowly sobering up Tazuna.

Naruto threw a kunai into the bush before checking only to find a white rabbit before his eyes widened. "Duck NOW!" Yelled Naruto causing everyone to fall to the ground in half a second as a large sword flew over their heads before being lodged into a tree.

"Good timing Naruto" stated Kakashi before turning his head to the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi otherwise known as the demon of the hidden most wanted dead or alive in Kiri reason why I don't care but it will prove as a good test for my new abilities" said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei leave him to me only come help if it gets too dangerous please" pleaded Naruto as Kakashi was about to lift his forehead protector.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine but I will give you thirty minutes before I take over" said Kakashi.

Zabuza throughout the talk was shocked that a gennin not only wanted to challenge him knowing who he was but was allowed to by the one known as copy ninja Kakashi. "Getting soft are we copy ninja Kakashi? Either way you will all die but I was planning to spare you all after killing the bridge builder" said Zabuza.

"I doubt that you could beat any of my genin" said Kakashi with confidence.

"Well it's their funeral" said Zabuza before taking his sword out of the tree and onto the lake. "Let's see if your sensei's faith in you was misplaced" said Zabuza as Naruto activated his doujutsu. Zabuza then stared in shock as he didn't expect this kid to have an unknown doujutsu.

"Let's dance demon of the mist" said Naruto before he flashed behind him shocking him before Naruto ran through handsigns. **"Earth style entrapment pillars"** said Naruto as four pillars appeared around Zabuza. Once Zabuza was trapped Naruto went through ten more handsigns. **"Earth style giant earth dome"** said Naruto creating a dome around them. The pillars went back into the ground releasing Zabuza. "Well are you ready for some uninterrupted fun?" Asked Naruto.

"just what kind of gennin are you?" Asked Zabuza.

"I am the next Hokage and decendant of the sage of the six paths" said Naruto. Soon Naruto went through more handsigns. **"Water style growing sea jutsu"** said Naruto as water started rising from the ground until all they were standing on was a watery grave.

"Why are you giving me the advantage?" Asked Zabuza.

"Because you can't beat me even if I was to use the other two doujutsu I copied or the bloodline I copied" said Naruto as he changed one eye to the Byakugan and the other to the rennesharingan before they both morphed into a mix of the both doujutsu. **"Here is a taste of my power eight trigrams 64 internal resengan"** said Naruto as he assaulted Zabuza with sixty four strikes that created mini resengan inside his chakra points.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto knew Zabuza wasn't dead but just as Zabuza went to get up two senbon needles flew into his neck killing him. (Or so it looked like) Soon a young lady wearing a hidden mist hunter nin mask appeared. "Thank you for helping me with killing this rouge ninja now I must go and I'll take him with me" said he hunter nin before grabbing Zabuza and almost shinshuning away.

"I know your trying to help him so let me offer you and him a safe place till you can earn enough money to do whatever you want, but do it in a more or less efficient method in konoha" said Naruto.

The young hunter nin stops and thinks for a bit. "I don't know how you figured it out but I will talk to Zabuza before making the final decision" said the hunter ninja.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" said Naruto.

"Haku" said The young hunter nin now known as Haku.

"Nice to meet you Haku-chan" said Naruto.

Haku then dissapeared with Zabuza and Kakashi then approached Naruto. "Good job Naruto. But why did you offer them a place in konoha?" Asked Kakashi.

"Easy sensei since I know the only reason they did what they did was because of the Mizukage who is under a genjutsu that makes him think all bloodlines are evil" said Naruto.

Naruto then started walking towads the group with Kakashi when Madara jumped down and hit Naruto on the head. "You know your lucky your still alive gaki but good job I guess" said Madara.

"Thanks Madara sensei" said Naruto as Tazuna was staring wide eyed at Madara before the first and second Hokage's were standing behind Madara.

"y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-are l-l-l-legends" stuttered Tazuna.

"Oh great I think he over dosed on alcohol again" said Naruto.

"When doesn't he" said Sasuke causing everyone to laugh.

As they continued to walk they suddenly walked into a familiar ex ninja from konoha.

"Well well if it ain't Danzo" said Naruto.

"Hello demon brat I hope your ready to die for what you did to me" said Danzo.

"I don't know what do you think Madara-sensei who do you think should fight him?" Asked Naruto.

"Easy you first then if you need help Kakashi can" said Madara.

"Ok" said Naruto before activating the new doujutsu he created before charging a rasengan in his hand and then channeling some wind chakra. Naruto smirked as spinning blades of wind surrounded the ball of chakra, Naruto then threw his new jutsu. **"I haven't had a chance to test this jutsu so here it is Wind style rasenshuriken"** said Naruto as the jutsu approached Danzo. Danzo then dodged to the right before being struck by one of the blades causing the jutsu to activate expanding the ball of energy before engulfing Danzo and tearing him cell by cell.

"Well well well Naruto it looks like you surpassed your father" said Kakashi.

"Indeed" said Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara in unison.

"I just wanted him gone as quickly as possible so I could go on without worrying about konoha and that jutsu was too powerful to be used inside of a meeting room as you could see" said Naruto.

"Makes sense, you didn't want to endanger any villagers so you waited to use it outside of the village" said Sasuke. "For doing what you just did you have my respect as you righted a wrong that caused my clan to try to revolt" said Sasuke showing he realized that Danzo probably manipulated all of the Uchiha in order to gain more power.

"nice to see you are staying in he light" said Tobirama.

Naruto and the others continued walking to Tazuna's place. Once there they were all welcomed by Tazuna's daughter and given rooms.

Our heroes then took the night to take a break while Naruto went into his mind to talk to Kurama.

 **"Good job on getting rid of the yami no shinobi but also on how you handled today"** said Kurama.

"Thank you Kaa-chan" said Naruto. "I was wondering if I could use multiple elements with rasengan or rasenshuriken as I was wanting to add lava or other sub elements into it" said Naruto.

 **"You could but you would first need to learn said element, then use clones to add a different element into each rasenshuriken"** said Kurama.

"Thanks Kaa-chan good night" said Naruto.

 **"Night Sochi"** said Kurama.

One week later

Naruto decided to send a clone with Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Tazuna while he and Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama stayed behind just in case. Twenty minutes after they left two bandits tried to kidnap Tazuna's daughter and grandson only to be killed by Naruto. "Hey sensei's can you stay behind just in case someone else comes?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from the three legends.

Naruto then ran to where Kakashi was. On the way he sensed two signatures that he didn't recognize. **_"_** _ **Sochi those nin are from Iwa. So if word gets out that you look like your father then all of Iwa will be after you wanting your death"**_ said Kurama through mental link. Naruto then silently charged his rasenshuriken in one hand while using he other hand to tie them up with a woodstyle jutsu. As they got caught in the wood jutsu they saw the rasenshuriken flying at them before they tried to use substitution jutsu only to find the wood was making it impossible for them to do anything but watch as their death was coming.

Naruto then continued to the bridge and once there he noticed a change as Gato had ninja in black robes with red clouds protecting him and when he got a closer look at one he noticed it was Itachi Uchiha and the other was Kisame Hoshikage. "Hello Itachi Uchiha it's nice to see that we can have that chat I wanted to give you and your brother" said Naruto as he activated his Byakurennesharingan(just go with it as I couldn't think of another name for it). Naruto then focused chakra to his eyes and looked at both Itachi and then to Sasuke. **"Tsukuyomi"** said Naruto as he enveloped both Sasuke and Itachi in a genjutsu. "Now Itachi don't even try to fight my version is unbreakable even Madara himself had trouble. But onto why I trapped you, I want you to explain the Uchiha massacre to him as I already got him to calm down and not want to gain power through hatred" said Naruto before vanishing from the realm to let them chat while he dealt with Kisame and Gato.

"Kisame Hoshikage I will enjoy killing you and Gato" said Naruto as he then noticed Haku start her ice manipulation before smiling and copying it and then using ten rasenshuriken, one was made of ice, one was made of fire, one was made of water, one was made of earth, one wood, one lightning and the rest were made of black flames. **"Death style elemental rasenshuriken barrage black flames of death"** shouted Naruto as he threw the rasenshuriken at both Gato and Kisame who thought they were going to get away but couldn't as tentacles of wood wrapped around their legs with the one around Kisame beheading him before throwing the head at Kakashi who was wide eyed.

Kakashi looked at the head in his hands before sealing it away in a storage scroll. "You know Naruto you could have let us know you could do that" said Kakashi.

"Not even I knew all I was doing was what Kaa-chan instructed me to do" said Naruto.

After that massive destructive explosion Naruto then created fifty clones to help use wood style jutsu to create the support for the rest of the bridge. Fifteen minutes later the support was there now Naruto was letting Tazuna do the work as he was tired from using too many jutsu one after the other.

That night Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Zabuza, and Haku were getting ready for bed in Tazuna's house as they would be keeping an eye on Tazuna to make sure he's safe tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to say I have to put my stories on hiatus until I heal as I just got out of surgery so I will continue then after I heal sorrry about that


	12. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
